cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra-Cotta Pact
border |caption = |image2 = Terra_Cotta_Banner_(white).svg border |caption2 = Terra Cotta Banner |color = #FFFFFF |color2 = lightgrey |font = #000000 |font2 = |formermembers = Atlantic Sphere Union Carpe Diem Imperium of Man Incorporated City-States of Brengstklau New Sith Order Rome }} The Terra-Cotta Pact A Mutual Defense & Optional Aggression Agreement Preamble We, the signatory alliances of the Terra-Cotta Pact, vow to uphold the integrity and dignity of the White trading sphere. We will provide each signatory-aligned nation within the White trading sphere the right to pursue prosperity for its citizens through our common support and mutual defense. To that end, we affix our names to this Pact; claiming and giving support to the mandates herein. War and Assistance Should any signatory-alliance be subject to an act of unwarranted aggression, the other signatory alliances are obligated to provide all reasonable assistance, including both military and/or economic, unless the assaulted signatory alliance is involved in the conflict via other treaties. In such a case, assistance is voluntary. Any signatory may call upon other bloc members to engage in aggressive war with them, but such calls remain optional. Additions to the Pact and Cancellation Any alliance residing in the White trading sphere or claiming predominant placement within that agrees to the intent of the Preamble and contained mandates is welcome to sign this Pact and receive equal and full benefits as all signatory-alliances, with the approval of all current signatories. Alliances seeking to sign should be unencumbered and able to carry out their own foreign policy without external approval or obligation. Alliances seeking to withdraw from the Pact must provide seventy-two hour notification in writing to the appropriate party within each signatory alliance before all articles within are held null and void for the withdrawing party. Signatory The below signed alliances agree to the terms and conditions contained herein and have voluntarily agreed to this Pact via their independent governmental or constitutional processes: Signed For NSO *Heft, Sith Emperor *Weebland, Dark lord *Youwish959, Sith lord *Ashok, Sith lord *Kevin32891, Sith Lord *KainIIIc, Sith master *Griff, Sith marauder *Rayvon, Sith marauder Signed For CD *Bionic Redhead, Sovereign *Cairna, Oracle Old Terra Cotta Signatures Terra Cotta was modified and re-signed on January 22, 2011. The changes included the addition of an optional aggression clause, a general treaty re-wording, and a move to white team. For the New Sith Order *Ivan Kalinski Moldavi, Dread Lord of Stromholde, Dark Lord of the Sith, Sovereign of the New Sith Order :The Darth Council, :*Sith Lord Doppelganger :*Sith Lord RandomInterrupt :*Sith Lord Heft :*Sith Lord RedCommunist :*Sith Lord Mussolandia :The NSO Council for Peace, :*Master Sith Marauder Isaac Wolfe :*Sith Marauder ConeBone :*Sith Marauder Darth For Carpe Diem *Mayuri-sama, Soon to be ex-DoFA, founder, ex-triumvir, ex-godmongler, Treatymongler of epic proportions, destroyer of bad memes, always angry, "Lord and Master of Question of the Day" -board, currently bored at work, multicellurar organism floating around in a small planet in the Milky Way. *Destructiox - Triumvir of getting drunk, partying hard, creating lulz, sanctioning Pyro, acting strange in IRC, I will fight you, but who was phone? *Pyroman - Triumvir of playing with fire and making sure the kids in the sand box are safe. *Bionic Redhead - Blood knight, smiter of SHLD, HERO OF THE IMPERIUM, stealer of candy from children, kicker of puppies, crusher of dreams, all round nice guy *Rorschach]] - Chief Diplomat, Head Master of Foreign Affair Illusions and Nonsensical Time Wasting *Cairna - Destroyer of worlds, Overall Boomer Defence Man, General of the Telephones, Voted Most Likely to be a Dirty Old Man at the Mall, and Cusser by Excellence *Clyde - master of infernal, lord of accordions, chief of keeping the plebians in line, director of oh god how did this get here I am not good with computer *K4tz - Hi I like cats they're really cute <3 *Kirsten - Triumvir (Cats suck.) *Orfn - Current Deputy of Foreign Affairs, soon to be Director of Foreign Affairs, Unofficial Yet Designated Whipping Boy of Carpe Diem, God of the Public Boards and Shaman of Reddit, Admin of #3,000,000, Part-Time Carpe Diem Softcore Porn Writer, Carpe Diem Diplomat to TOOL, Most Uninformed Member of Carpe Diem Government. For Imperium of Man Alliance is now defunct *Mayuri - Immortal God-Emperor *Dissident - Lord Commander Militant *brotherinarms - Ecclesiarch *fdarsafarg - High Inquisitor *Contra mundi - Master of the Administratum For Brengstklau Alliance is now defunct *2Burnt2eat, Emperor *Nick Bar, Minister of Defense *Freakwars, Minister of Foreign Affairs *GiuseppeG, Minister of Interior Affairs For Rome Alliance is now defunct *Magnetar - Consul *Richard I - Senator *Smallz - Senator External links *Announcement *Addition of the Imperium of Man *Addition of the Incorporated City-States of Brengstklau *Addition of Rome *Declaration of White Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups Category:Terra-Cotta Pact